How It Came To Be
by Stargazer1
Summary: How you ever wondered how Macavity came to be how he is? Ever think about why he hates the Jellicles so much? Why does he hate them. What was his first name instead of Macavity? The answers are all in this story.


  
  
  
  
How it Came To Be  
  
  
  
A small ginger colored kitten ran down the street. He looked behind him to see a big dalmation   
chasing him. He ran faster. The kitten swerved into the allyway and the pollicle was to stupid   
and ran right past him. The kitten panted as he layed down. He was tired. His mom was just   
killed and his dad drowned cause the human threw him in the water and he didnt come back up. He   
had found his mother in the junkyard dead with jellicles around her. He was sure the Jellicles   
had killed his mother.  
"Hello little one."said something. The kitten looked around.  
"Wh...who's dare?"asked the kitten. Just then a totally black cat came out from teh shadows.  
"Im Shadow and you my dear kitten?"  
"I...I'm Cloud."said the scared kitten.  
"Cloud? What kind of a name is that?"  
"A name my mom gave me."said the kitten getting bravor.  
"Where is she?"  
"Sh..she is dead. The Jellicles Killed her."he said.  
"The Jellicles?? My god! Those nasty cats! My boy why dont you come with me and I can train you   
and you can get revenge on those nasty cats!"exclaimed Shadow.  
"Wow really? Could I? Please!"exclaimed the kitten.  
"Sure but I aint training no cat named Cloud! Your new name shall be Macavity."he said.  
"Hey thats a cool name! Macavity!" exclaimed the excited kitten. Shadow smiled.  
"Now come! And if you will you can call me dad."he said.  
"yes dad!"exclaimed Macavity Pouncing around.  
~*~  
The two walked to a dark allyway and went down into an abandon basement. Shadow explained how   
the rats listened to him and soon they would obay Macavity. Shadow began to teach Macavity   
tricks and magic tricks. He was surprised that Macavity really had magic powers. Macavity soon   
became quite a sneeky tom. Macavity's childesh heart became cold. Macavity was no longer the   
sweet ginger kitten named Cloud, no he became a mean and devilish cat swearing to get revenge on   
the Jellicles for killing his mother. He had just hoped that the Jellicles hadnt gotten his sweet  
sister for she was just born hours before hand andshe wouldnt be able to survie. Macavity grew   
and as he grew from that kitten/teenage stage he became an older teen cat. His fur was long and   
ungroomed. His fur was wild. His teeth were sharp as fine pointed diamonds. The gleam in once   
blue eyes but now was a hazle color shown of hate. Hate for the Jellicles.   
~*~  
One morning Macavity and Shadow were walking through the alley way in the shadows. They heard a   
quiet whimper. They followed it to find a queen. She was black with yellow highlighs and some   
red, white, and orange in her fur. She had a spiked collor and her green eyes were full of fear   
and tears. She was absolitly beautiful! Macavity looked at the teen cat as she was just a little   
younger than him. When he looked at the whimpering queen he saw an angel. All his hate and pain   
in his eyes turned to compation as once he had felt as Cloud the playful kitten. This queen   
reminded him of he lovely sister who he would protect from anything. This queen seemed to need   
help and Macavity knew he had to help her. Shadow sneered.  
"Lets help this cat out."he said with a nasty gleam. Macavity nodded. They stepped out and the   
queen was suprised.  
"W...W..who are you?"she asked.  
"We will tell you once you tell us who you are."said Shadow.   
"I..I.. I'm Demeter. I just lost my brother Rum Tum Tugger and my best friend Bombalurina. We   
were going to the junkyard to meet the other Jellicles."she said quietly. Macavity's left eye   
twitched. A jellicle! She was a Jellicle!! She was to pretty to be a Jellicle!! Shadow grinned.   
Shadow grabbed Demeter.  
"You are coming with us."he said. Demeter quivered with fear. Glossy fresh tears stremed down   
her cheeks as there was no tomarrow. Macavity hoped that he could win this young jellicle's   
heart. Demeter struggled as they headed to the abandon building.  
~*~  
Shadow threw the queen into a cell and marched out. Macavity looked at the poor jellicle. She   
was bunched up in a ball crying.   
"Aww please dont cry Demeter."said Macavity. Demeter looked up.  
"Why should I? You guys took me away.."she whimpered scared. Macavity's eyes soften. He opened   
the door and closed it again. He went and craddled the crying queen into him arms.  
"Shhh please dont cry Demmie. I didnt want to but I had to. Please forgive me."he said rubbing   
her back. Demeter softly purred as her sobbs slowed down. After a little bit Mac looked down to   
notice Demeter soundly sleeping. He gave a soft smile. This is what he had been missing. Love.   
He slowly put Demeter down and walked out of the cell and closed the door, locking it. He just   
wish he could do something for Demeter, to get her out of here.  
~*~  
As Macavity retreated to his quaters he was stopped in his tracks by Shadow.  
"Come here son, let me talk with you."he said. Macavity walked up to Shadow. He gave a nod."Well   
son I think you should settle down, you know get a mate." Macavity could only nodd. "And I was   
thinking that you could take that Jellicle queen, Demeter right, well Demeter as your mate."   
Macavity got all happy inside.   
"Yes I do love her. So when did she say that she would be my mate?"asked Macavity.   
"She didnt ask you are just gonan take her. Tomorrow will be the night you mate with her and no   
buts about it."snapped Shadow and stalked away. Macavity looked down. He didnt want to mate with   
her if she didnt love him. This was all wrong. But he knew if he didnt he would get it good.   
Macavity sighed and sulked into his room for a nights rest.   
~*~  
In the morning Macavtiy brought Demeter some milk and a mouse for breakfast. Demeter slowly got   
up and smiled shyly.  
"Hi Macavity."she said quietly. Mac smiled.  
"Morning Demeter."he said. He sliped her food in and watched as she ate hunngryly. What little   
bit of sunlight that could c ome through the cracks in the wall shown on teh floor. The damp   
smell filled the room but that didnt matter to Macavity. As long as he was with Demeter   
everything seemed to fly away, all worries. He said his goodbyes to Demeter and went off to do   
his chores. Stealing.   
~*~  
After a couple of hours of stealing stuff, and a few cops in the water, Macavity plopped onto a   
beanbag. Just then Shadow came up and got Macavity off the beambag.  
"It is time."he said his deep voice in a low growl. Macavity sighed but nodded. He had to do it.   
They walked to Demeter's cell and a couple henchrats had dragged Demeter out of the cell.   
"Let me go!"she cried. Demeter's cry peirced Macavity's heart. How could he mate with her? He   
couldnt.  
"Now Macavity, do what you have came to do."said Shadow. Macavity looked down, ashamed of what   
he was gonna do. He came up behind Demeter. Demeter was horrified. He wasnt going to was he? He   
did. Demeter cried the whole time. Macavity felt so bad inside. He cursed himself. After Demeter   
fell to the ground, tears of hate and fear filled her eyes. She didnt want to lose her innocents  
to a cat she didnt love, but then she felt inside her did she really hate him? Before she fell   
asleep she heard a soft whisper 'Im sorry Demmie'. No onee had called her Demmie before. And   
soon everything was silent.  
~*~  
When Macavity heard of Demeter explecting kittens he was horrified. He didnt meen for her to   
have kittens. He didnt want to make her pregnet. He had hoped that wouldnt do anything. He had   
stayed in his room for 2 days straight thinking over what he had done. But then deep in his   
heart he loved her and was happy but then sad at the same time. He had took her innocents away.   
To a helpless and defencles queen. Once he came out he headed straight to Demeter's cell. He   
hadnt seen her since he had mated with her. He looked in to see a beautiful queen. Her belly was   
swollen with his kitten or kittens. He had hoped that if she did have kittens that she would   
have a daughter. He always wanted a daughter.   
~*~  
"MACAVITY!!"exclaimed a henchrat. She ran in with a nurse hat on. Macavity sprung up. It was   
time! They ran to teh cell where Demeter was breathing in and out. Macavity ran over to   
Demeter's side. He took her paw and she squeased it. After a while the henchrat had delivered a   
beautiful queen. She was black with red, orange, and white head fur. She had a white underbelly   
and her black faded to white them then back to black on her front and right back leg. Her left   
back leg was in a white and black pattern. She yawned. Macavity smiled. She was purfect.   
"Demmie what is her name going to be?"asked Macavity.  
"Her name? Jemima...after my mother."said Demeter. Macavity licked Demmie's face. She looked   
away. Macavity looked down and walked away. Demeter cursed herself. She looked back as Macavity   
walked away.  
~*~  
"Well Demeter had her kittenn huh? Under the Jellicle Moon non the less."said Shadow looking   
outside at the moon. Macavity nodded. "Well then. We are gonna have to kill Demeter, dont want   
her around anymore. We can keep the kitten and let it grow up here." Macavity was stunned. Kill   
Demeter? He couldnt.   
"I will do it sir. I never liked her anyway."said Macavity.  
"Good."said Shadow. Macavity ran down to the cell. He made all the henchrats go away.  
"Why Macavity sir?"asked one.  
"I have to terminat this queen and keep the kitten for myself."he had answered. Demeter had   
gasped. Once the two where alone Macavity opened the cell door.  
"Come here."he said. Demeter shook her head. He sighed. "Im not going to hurt you, Im going to   
help you out of here."he said. He went over to the wall and pushed away the bricks and the cool   
night air rushed in. He turned back to Demeter. She looked puzzled. "Why?"she asked. Macavity   
looked at her and brung her into his arms. He looked down into her green eyes. For once his eyes   
shined a bright blue like they used to do. Demeter gashed. I..it was..  
"Demeter I love you and Im doing this out of love. Now whenever you hear my laugh be afraid. The   
jellicles already know I'm their enemy. But please you will know the truth. And Bomby knows me.   
Now please go."he said. Demeter looked up at Macavity and nodded. She quickly left with Jemima.   
Macavity covered the hole back up and sighed. *Till we meet again* he thought.  
~*~  
As Demeter ran to the junkyard she thought. Macavity truely loved her. He let her go because of   
love. She cursed at herself again. Not till then did she noticed how handsom Mac was. She then   
remember how his eyes turned from hazle to blue. The blue eyes....he seems to resemble her   
friend's brother. Then it hit her! Macavity was the brother to...  
"Demeter!"yelled a voice. Demeter looked up to notice her brother Tugger at the entrance of the   
junkyard.   
"TUGGER!"she cried and ran to him. Tugger embraced her and looked down at her. He noticed the   
kitten in her arms.  
"Hon when did you have a kitten?"he asked.  
"I had her today. Her name is Jemima. Tugger I dont want her to know that Im her mother! I just   
cant...not who I had her with.."said Demeter looking down. Tugger knew that Demeter had always   
been lost since her mom died. Hell he wasnt her real brother. His mom had adopted her to be her   
own.   
"Who is the father?"asked Tugger....  
~*~  
"Macavity..."she said softly.  
"WHAT!!!"shouted Munkustrap. They were now infront of the tribe who all were happy to see   
Demeter back. Demeter looked down and nodded. "My dear what has he done to you."Munkustrap took   
Demeter into his arms. Demeter didnt cry, she couldnt. She looked around and saw all her friends   
and the kittens. She smiled at all of them. The kiittens were small of course. In a couple   
months Jemima would be able to come to the ball, she had to. She looked over to Jellylorum and   
Jennyanydots. She walked over to them.   
"Here I want you to raise Jemima...I cant let her know Im her mother...and that Macavity his her   
father. Please do this request for me!"pleaded Demeter handing Jemima over. Jennyanydots took   
her.  
"I will Demeter..but you will have to tell Jemima you are her mother some time."said   
Jennyanydots. Demeter nodded.  
~*~  
Macavity dropped to his knees.  
"You little trader! YOU LET DEMETER GO!"yelled Shadow giving Macavity another strike to the back   
with his claws. Macavity winched in pain. He didnt care, as long as Demeter was safe it would be   
alright. He didnt care how much he had to get beat, he didnt care. After a while Shadow stoped   
and pulled Macavity's face to his.  
"On teh night of the ball you will get Demeter or Jemima or a jellilce they really love and   
bring 'em here. If you dont I will seek Demeter out myself and kill her, you understand?"hissed   
Shadow. Macavity nodded and was let go of. He fell to the ground the pain streaming through his   
body. He would get the leader, as logn as he got a jellicle Demeter and Jemima were going to be   
safe. Thats all he cared about.  
~*~  
Jemima ran into the junkyard with her friends. It was the day before the Jellicle ball. The   
queen kittens playfully played around.   
"This is gonna be great! Our first ball!! I can hardly wait!"exclaimed Jemima hyper.   
"Yeah! I hope there is food there."said Electra. The kittens laughed. Victoria, the oldest of   
the queen kittens, just sat and watched her friends with a smile on her face. That night she   
would become a teen. She was happy she got to share her grace with the whole junkyard that night.   
"Hey earth to Victoria!"exclaimed Etcetera.  
"Oh sorry Cety."said Victoria in her soft voice. Just then Tugger stutted into the junkyard.   
Etcetera ran right over to him and started to rub up against him.  
"Hey Tugger."she cooded. Tugger smiled.  
"Hey there cutie."he said. Cety smiled hyperly. Electra and Jemima ran over to Tugger. Victoria   
walked over slowly. She thought Tugger more of a brother but he was cute. He tickled Jemima   
under her chin. Jemima sighed. Electra rubbed up against Tugger purring and so did Etcetera.   
Vicki just giggled. She had the greatest friends. But she felt like someone was holding back on   
her and that she needed to know something. Vicki had been getting these feelings lately.   
~*~  
Demeter slowly crept into the junkyard but backed up back to the pipe when there was a flash of   
light. The rest of the Jellicles crept out and began to sing. Jemima had a beautiful soprano   
voice, strong and pure but soft and sweet at the same time. They danced as they sang. The   
Jellicle Moon shown uppon them. Everynote, everyword was pronouced and sang beautifully. As   
Victoria walked out for her solo she blocked everyone out. She was nerves but she didnt mind.   
When she felt Mistoffelees pressents she threw back her legs and he ran his paws down her side.   
They got on with it.  
~*~  
"Macavity!!"shouted Demeter for the 3rd time. Just then Macavity crept in with his henchrats.   
They took Old D. away. Macavity looked over at Demeter with a face full of worries. After they   
disapeared, the toms went off to try to find Old D. Macavity and his hench cats were acually   
realyl close. Macavity watched as they sang about him. He then noticed his sister. He hissed.   
She was a jellicle now. He looked at Old D. After the song was done Macavity dressed up as Old D.  
He walked in and all the Jellicles fell for it...all but Demeter. As Demeter knocked his descise   
off he began to hurt some of the Jellicles. He didnt want to but he did. He went after Demeter.   
He wanted her back, he had to have her back. But that was stopped by Munkustrap and Alonzo.   
Macavity fought Munkustrap and Alonzo but retreated. He looked aroudn for his sister but didnt   
see her. He ran and turned off the elcetric.  
~*~  
"Did you get anyone?"asked Shadow.  
"No I didnt."said Macavity. Shadow came up and stiked Macavity across the face. Macavity looked   
up and hissed.  
"I will kill Demeter AND Jemima now."said Shadow and began to stalk away but Macavity pounced on  
him. He bit his throat and shook his head. Soon Shadow went limp. Macavity wiped the blood from   
his mouth and looked around.  
"Im gonna go tell Demeter sorry."he said and ran off.  
~*~  
"Vicki I'm glad you touched Grizabella. I tryed but i couldnt.."said Demeter. Victoria smiled.   
"Nice singing Jemima."said Victoria. Jemima nodded. It had been a while since Old D. had left.   
The cats were around the junkyard sittign around. Electra and Etcetera were already sleeping and   
so were some of the grown-ups. Just then there was a noise. They looked around.  
"Macavity.."said Demeter lookign around. Just then Macavity appeared infront of Demeter.   
Victoria and Jemima stood infront of Demeter, claws extended and teeth bared. Their fur was on   
end. Macavity's eyes soften. He looked at Jemima then at Victoria. He then looked past them to   
Demeter. Demeter looked away. Just then something pounced on Macavity. Macavity and munkustrap   
rolled around. Munkustrap pinned Mac and scratched him.  
"You get out of here."he hissed.  
"Not..without Demeter....and Jemima."said Macavity. Jemima stoped bareing her teeth and so did   
Victoria. They settled down a bit and looked at eachother. Munkustrap scracthed Macavity across   
the neck. The blood began to trickle down his neck. Munkustrap hissed.  
"Dont matter anymore. You are gonna die now you scum."he hissed and got off of Macavity.   
~*~  
Macavity layed there looking at the others. He had rolled over to his stomach. Demeter padded   
over to Munkustrap and slapped him.  
"You idiot! Why did you do that!!"she yelled. Munkustrap looked at her.  
"I needed to get rid of him!"he yelled.   
"Dont you ever think? I love him!"she exclaimed with tears running down her face.  
"....Well when were you gonan tell Jemima who her parents are huh?!"came back Munkustrap. That   
got their attention. Jemima looked over at Demeter.  
"Jemima....I'm your mother. Macavity is your father."she said looking down. Jemima ran over to   
Demeter and hugged her. The two of them were cryign now. Victoria walked up to macavity and   
looked at him.  
"You guys all misjudged him...he has a good heart but he has just been misguided.."said Vicki.   
Macavity slowly got up and limbed over to Victoria. Mistoffelees ran and hopped infront of   
Victoria. Victoria rubbed her head against Misto's.  
"Shhh its alright he isnt going to hurt me. I think he is gonna tell me something."she said.   
Mistoffelees looked over at her.  
"How do you know?"he asked glancing at Macavity.  
"I dont know but I have this feeling deep down...I can always see the good in stuff."she said.   
Mistoffelees backed down. She walked up to Macavity. His eyes went from hazle to blue. Victoria   
looked at him with a questional look.  
"Victoria you are so beautiful. You have grown up nicley."said Macavity. Victoria still had a   
questional look. "Vicki I'm Cloud. Do you remember now?"he asked. Vicki's eyes grew wide. Her   
eyes filled up with glossy tears and she hugged Macavity.   
"Oh brother.."she whimpered. But Macavity fell limp. Victoria gasped and put him down. He wasnt   
breathing. Mistoffelees slowly hugged her as she cried.  
"He is dead...dead."she whimpered. Misto just patted her back. They looked at Macavity.  
"His soul is free, finally free."said Demeter with a smile and hugged her daughter. He was free..  
~*~  
That is the story of Macavity. This is how it came to be..how he became so heartless. But things   
that have turned bad can turn good. This shows you that you should always give them a chance   
even if they are mean. It's never to late to change your ways. I hope you all learn from   
Macavity's mistakes.   
  
The End. 


End file.
